


Who are we?

by bamon_lover_forever



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bamon, F/F, F/M, M/M, Vampires, Witches, bamon love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamon_lover_forever/pseuds/bamon_lover_forever
Summary: so that chapter is pretty little but.....





	1. Another sunny day

Another sunny day in Mystic Falls. Caroline Forbes , Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett are in the grill and drink a milk shakes. Caroline is tall girl with blond hair and transparently white skin. The other girl is Elena she is brunet with brawn eyes and very beautiful smile and this, this is Bonnie Bennett she is a woman with perfect face shapes, beautiful green eyes and chocolate skin. They are the perfect girls in Mystic Falls but all of them are a little broken , but they hide all of this sadness behind their smiles 

While sitting in the grill, Elena said with a smile on her face:

E: Do you want to come in my house tonight? Jenna and Jeremy are not going to be at home and we can do what we want  
C: yes I want and I can get Damon whit me and you can get Stefan  
E: Yea that is a good idea...  
B: Wait a minute who the fuck is Damon  
C: Oooh I forgot to tell you about him. He is 24 years old and he is my new boyfriend  
E: ok but we have to go we will be late.

After school, the company gathered in Elena's house

Everything was ok , but then when Damon come whit Care in the house something change. Stefan /Elena`s boyfriend/ look like he just seen a ghost. And when Damon saw Stefan was in shock then he saw Elena who look like exactly like Katherine his evil vampire ex.

After dinner they all went out only Bonnie stayed inside because she could not stay near Damon without staring at each other for too long. Then Damon went into the room and asked:

D:why you stay here alone Bon Bon ?  
He sat down on the sofa just beside her and touched her arm. A few seconds later, she received a vision, in it she saw Damon drink the blood of a woman  
B: you are a vampire......  
D: What... wait how you know?  
At this moment Bonnie run away but Damon stop her  
D: I asked HOW YOU KNOW  
B: because I am a witch.....very powerful so do not do something stupid. But please don`t tell to Care and Elena  
D: OK but you are not gone tell them about me or Stefan  
B: Wait how you know about Stefan  
D: because he is my little brother  
B: We have a deal  
At that moment everything in front of their eyes is blackened


	2. Azael

all woke up in a field tightly tied to each other with ropes soaked with a vervain that burned the vampire's skin.  
when Bonnie turn around she see they are in circle of fire.  
B: Is everyone ok  
S: yes I think so but we have one big problem   
D: I think it`s very big problem that we are tied to each other Stef  
B: what`s this time Stefan  
S: Care is a vampire......  
B&D&E: WHAT?????????  
C: what`s going on why I drink blood and WHY I LIKE IT?  
B: Care listen we are here with you and we are going to make it! DID YOU HEAR ME ?  
D: Hey witch I'm sorry to spoil this touching moment but you have to find out how to get us out of this mess  
E: Somebody tell me what's going on  
B: I will just wait to get out of this mess. OK?  
C&E: ok  
B: girls do not be scared of what I'm going to do Just follow Damon and Stefan  
At that moment a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes entered the circle .Then he say: Hi, my name is Azael  
D: What you want from us?  
A: I want to lock like one of the doppelganger/Elena/, to have the powers of three vampires/Stefan Damon & Caroline/ and to fell like a human/Bonnie/.  
Bonnie began to use her powers, she dropped the ropes to allow others to escape and began to spin the strongest storms of hurricanes and lightings to scare Azael  
B: I am sorry but I am not a human I am a WITCH  
Bonnie pushed the hurricane to him and dragged their enemy with the storm somewhere far.  
when she turn around she saw the damages and then she saw the faces of her friends they were frightened.  
Then they went to Elena's house  
E: I want answers  
C: me too  
D: I am vampire like my brother Stefan and now Care-Bear is like us too  
Elena looked at Stefan unbelievingly  
B: I am something deferent. I am witch, psychic-witch  
D: I've never heard of anything like that  
S: Me too  
B: I can control someone`s mind without his knowing  
D:I don`t believe you witchy. that`s impossible  
B: Ok if you want I can prove it I'll make you do something you do not want to do.  
The next moment /not realizing/ Demon poured a glass of wine on his head   
Everyone started laughing except Damon  
S: Ok but how you do it I never seeing something like this.  
B: Its because no one can do this, only me. a few witches have learned to move with the energy of the over-natural because it's very difficult but I do not move with the energy it passes through me so I can do many things that no one else can  
C: I have a question. Why you?  
B:because I am the only one in this world who can hold the flow of energy without dying.  
Elena stood silent, shocked  
B: how are you ?  
E: Ok , I need just a time to think. He say something about doppelgangers. who is the doppelganger?  
D: You are   
E: Am I a supernatural  
B: yes your blood is very important for many spells . like Amara`s Katherine's and Tatia`s blood . They look like exactly like you.  
E: I think that`s very much for one night let`s do something relaxing  
C; Do you want to play supernatural quiz?  
D: No I have to go i am not stayed whit you kids   
and then he left. Bonnie followed him and say:  
B: Do not act like an asshole Damon  
Damon approached quickly he presed her on the wall and say:  
Don`t play with fire little girl  
B: I am not afraid from you Damon  
D: but you shouldnt   
She rols her eyes and say:  
Do what you want Damon but you can`t surpise me   
then he pressed her hard against the wall and kissed her  
D: what were you saying  
then she run away, he want to follow her but he left too.


	3. the goddes

it's been three weeks since the group was caught by this wretch Azael. Elena Bonnie and Caroline had no secrets from each other. Bonnie uses her magic to make gifts for the girls. Care quickly became accustomed to vampirism and Elena realized that she had to be protected and that all three knew that Azael was just the beginning.

At the Salvatore mansion

S: what`s going on Damon why you act so weird?

D:Just leave me alone Stef

S: No, not before you tell me why

D: If I tell you will be silent and you will say nothing. OK?

S: Ok

D; I am in love..... I mean I think so

S: Whit who?

D: Whit Bonnie

S: Auch

D: what was that?

S: um nothing D: Tell me or I am gone kill you

S: ok ok... I hear from Elena that Bonnie it`s going to be at the prom with Tyler

D:Son of a bitch!!! O No no that`s not a problem I am gone kill him

S: No way you are not gone kill him

D:well, I'll just come to the prom to keep an eye on him

S: Ok but don`t do something stupid

At the prom

when Damon saw Bonnie he went straight to her with rage in his eyes. When she saw this rage she was scared. He approached and told her:

D:We are leaving /she ignored him and continued dancing./

Then he grasped her hand and said:

We are leaving together NOW

B: Go away I am not here with you

D: Not you, you're here with all these men who do not take a shot of your ass for a second. But I do not blame them, your little scarf dress barely covers your butt and your boobs!!! YOU ARE ONE LITTLE WHORE!!!! When Bonnie heard what he think about her, she escaped and hid out of everyone's eyes. Damon knew what he had done too late

Bonnie was lying on the couch and weeping, feeling so bad and not knowing why Damon was nothing for her but she cared what he thinks for her. and then she received a message from Damon

D: I want to see you

B: I do not care what you want Damon

D: I say I WANT TO SEE YOU

B: I say NO

at that moment someone rang the door. It was Damon he opened the door and walked into the house. He took Bonnie and threw it on the couch

D: You will stay here

B: NO I AM NOT

D:do not shout at me. You do not want to get me out of nerves like last night and don`t try to control my mind

B: And if I have controlled your mind without realizing that I am doing it. what will happen huh?

D: You little bitch Damon jumped over Bonnie, crossing her over one shoulder, and escaped with his extra speed Bonnie was in the middle of a large red bedroom

B: where am I?

 

D: in save B: what you want /when she talks the lights blinked and the earth was shaking/

D: To be honest whit each other. The first question is for you.

B: Why you tell me, whore``

D: I was angry to you because I could not imagine anyone else touching you

B: OK your turn

D: Did you go to the prom with Tyler just to make me jealous

B: Yes

Then Damon says, I love you, Bonnie, why you can`t understand ``

and everything in the room shimmer Damon saw only Bonnie's body raised high up through thousands of black and white rays.

when Damon awoke he saw Bonnie on the ground, she did not breathe, and there was no pulse. He immediately took her to bed and wrote a text to Stefan Caroline and Elena to tell them that Bonnie was dead. He did not know what he felt. he was ruined. A few minutes after sending the message, Stephan, the doppelganger and the vampire Barbie rushed into the room. They seemed terrible.

S: what happened

D: nothing at one moment we talked to and the next I was unconscious when I woke up I saw her lying on the floor.

S: Did you say to her you love her

D: Yes but that`s not the point she is DEAD

S: oh Thank god

C: WHY YOU SAY THIS SHE IS DEAD STEFAN

Elena looks at Stefan with an unbelieving look

E: what`s going on STEF

S: Bonnie is not dead. The love of her life has to say to her that he loves her..... so that she can become a goddess

D: GODDES? did you hear yourself? When Damon spoke these words, Bonnie woke up

C: OMG!!!!!

E: BONNIE ARE U OK???WHAT happened

B: yes I am. Excuse me I was so slow I just needed the other gods and the witches to teach me how to use my new strength

C: And what a goddess you are

B: I am the goddess of fire, nature, and mostly the magic

D: And now you are immortal

B: yes

D: and what these new forces are

B: they are many, I can not even count them


	4. 10 months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that chapter is pretty little but.....

It's all different Bonnie is pregnant with Damon's children in 8 month. Caroline is pregnant with Rick and Jo's kids who wiggle into her womb with some spell that the GEMINI coven did while Jo was dying. Care is in the 8 month too and they talk so much about their pregnancies. And if you asking yourself how Bonnie get pregnant from Damon who is a vampire. It's simple she made a spell.

 

Bonnie was lying on the bed in their bedroom and waited for her husband to come home any moment. She heard a thump and went downstairs where she saw something she thought she would never see. Damon kissed Elena and were so devoted to each other that they did not even see the poor Bonnie.she was so angry she did not even know how she had come back to their bedroom. She only knew she would make them suffer.

While kissing Elena, Damon felt the ground beneath him moving very loudly. He immediately realized when he saw his wife with a marble expression on her face.

D - I can explain  
B - No you can`t get out of here, you and this traitress  
E - I am so sorry Bon  
B - Get out or I'll kill both of you  
D - You are not gone kill me or Elena you love us  
B - You do not really know what I'm capable of, do you, Damon  
D - Ok we`ll go, but I want from you to know that I am not going to give up on you or our twins 

 

later that night she called Caroline to tell her. When Care came the girls talked a little about the future and decided they would build a school for the supernatural. And they decided that they would never help Elena again, which turned out to have betrayed them all in some way.


	5. 10 months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that chapter is pretty little but.....

It's all different Bonnie is pregnant with Damon's children in 8 months. Caroline is pregnant with Rick and Jo's kids who wiggle into her womb with some spell that the GEMINI coven did while Jo was dying. Care is in the 8 months too and they talk so much about their pregnancies. And if you asking yourself how Bonnie get pregnant from Damon who is a vampire. It's simple she made a spell.

 

Bonnie was lying on the bed in their bedroom and waited for her husband to come home any moment. She heard a thump and went downstairs where she saw something she thought she would never see. Damon kissed Elena and were so devoted to each other that they did not even see the poor Bonnie.she was so angry she did not even know how she had come back to their bedroom. She only knew she would make them suffer.

While kissing Elena, Damon felt the ground beneath him moving very loudly. He immediately realized when he saw his wife with a marble expression on her face.

D - I can explain   
B - No you can`t get out of here, you and this traitress   
E - I am so sorry Bon   
B - Get out or I'll kill both of you  
D - You are not gone kill me or Elena you love us   
B - You do not really know what I'm capable of, do you, Damon  
D - Ok we`ll go, but I want from you to know that I am not going to give up on you or our`s twins 

 

later that night she called Caroline to tell her. When Care came the girls talked a little about the future and decided they would build a school for the supernatural. And they decided that they would never help Elena again, which turned out to have betrayed them all in some way.


End file.
